Todos los caminos me guían a ti
by OchibiMar
Summary: Y es cuando te veo dormir que me pregunto ¿por qué fui tan tonto que no pude darme cuenta de tu existencia? te pase por alto por mucho tiempo pero tú siempre estuviste ahí, siendo paciente, guiando mi camino con una luz cálida.


**TODOS LOS CAMINOS ME GUIAN A TI**

 _Ochibimar_

 **Resumen** : _Y es cuando te veo dormir que me pregunto ¿por qué fui tan tonto que no pue darme cuenta de tu existencia? te pase por alto por mucho tiempo pero tú siempre estuviste ahí, siendo paciente, guiando mi camino con una luz cálida._

 _Declaimer: ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son de mi autoría, todos ellos son propiedad del GRAN Kishimoto-sensei._

-0-

Naruto contemplaba a su ahora esposa siendo iluminada por la luz de luna que se filtraba por la ventana, bañándola y pintando su piel blanca de un color perlado como sus hermosos ojos que se encontraban cerrados. Paseo su mirada por la silueta desnuda de su esposa, delineando cada una de sus curvas sin el más mínimo acto de lujuria, sino todo lo contrario, la veía con amor. Admirando la belleza de ese ser que ahora era el centro de su vida, su razón de existir y de vivir.

Agradecía a los cielos por haber tenido la suerte de encontrarse con ella en su tan empedrado y oscuro camino, tal vez y solo tal vez esto era obra del sabio de los seis caminos que lo recompensaba por haber utilizado su poder para obtener la paz del mundo shinobi, o quizás sus padres la habían mandado para que compensar un poco de la soledad que vivió en su niñez, de cualquier forma y quien fuera que le haya hecho este regalo jamás dejaría de agradecérselo, le faltaría vida para expresarle lo agradecido que estaba por la felicidad que ahora le llenaba el pecho.

Su mano derecha se dirigió al rostro de porcelana de su esposa sintiendo la suavidad de su piel y el calor que emanaba, recordando por un momento su rostro sonrojado, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza y su hermosa voz repitiendo su nombre de la forma más anhelante en la que alguien lo había necesitado.

-Hinata…-susurro su nombre cargada de ternura, mientras acariciaba su rostro.

Su esposa suspiro entre sueños, lo cual lo hizo sonreír. Ella lo estaba disfrutando. Disfrutaba de su toque suave y delicado, ya que tenía miedo de romper esa realidad que vivía. En todos sus años de vida nunca había tenido nada que solo fuera para él y que fuera tan valioso que naciera en él un miedo constante porque en algún abrir y cerrar de ojos aquello tan valioso para él se rompiera o se fuera de su lado, despertando nuevamente en la soledad que siempre lo acompaño desde que tenía uso de razón.

Con necesidad dejo el delicado rostro de su esposa y comenzó a recorrer el contorno de su cuerpo, siguiendo el camino que la luna había hecho en su piel. Su mano viajo por su nuca, su cabello, hombros, brazos… todo con una lentitud y tranquilidad infinita como si aquellos caminos fueran nuevos para él, tratando que su piel grabara en su memoria junto con la sensación de recorrerla por si alguna vez llegaba a perderla pudiera evocar ese momento y sentirse feliz al menos lo que durara ese recuerdo.

-…No sé qué haría sin ti- susurro nuevamente lleno de angustia, al solo imaginar que la perdería.

La acerco más a su cuerpo de forma protectora. Ella se acomodó mejor colocando su rostro entre el cuello y hombro de Naruto, su aliento tibio le hizo cosquillas a él haciéndolo sonreír.

-No tienes por qué pensarlo Naruto-kun- susurro con suavidad- yo no planeo alejarme de ti- su mano que antes se encontraba escondida recorrió el pecho fuerte del rubio hasta llegar a su sitio deseado. Llegando hasta su rostro el cual fue acariciado, mientras que su rostro seguía escondido- nunca te soltare. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Y fue ahí donde su mirada zafiro y el perla de los ojos de su esposa se encontraron. Ella tenía razón no había nada por qué temer, después de todo el camino que recorrió para llegar a ella nunca fue el más fácil ni mucho menos el más corto y aun así logro encontrarla.

-Tienes razón, Hinata… - susurro entrecerrando sus ojos, admirando la belleza natural de su esposa- No importa el camino que tome o que tan oscuro este yo siempre lograre encontrar el camino que me lleve a ti…- acaricio la mejilla de la mujer delante de el para posteriormente acercar su rostro al de ella con total lentitud terminando por besarla con necesidad, tratando de expresar en ese beso tantas emociones que con palabras le sería difícil de expresar. Después de algunos minutos el beso finalizo juntando su frente con la de ella- tu siempre has sido mi luz en la oscuridad… eres el lugar soleado después de la tormenta, eres… un milagro.

-Naruto-kun…-ahora fue Hinata quien busco su labios, de forma anhelante- Naruto-kun Te amo.

-Yo también te amo Hinata…Gracias por casarte conmigo.- sus mejillas se tornaron ligeramente rojas y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro- Ya no me importa lo que pase en el futuro, porque sé que de alguna u otra manera mi vida siempre ha estado unida a la tuya al igual que mi camino. De cualquier manera y sin importar el camino que tome sé que te encontrare... porque todos los caminos me guían a ti.

Hinata le dedico una mirada llena de amor a su esposo antes de acurrucarse en su pecho dejando un sinfín de besos en él- Yo, siempre te estaré esperando _Anata._

* * *

en fin, se me ocurrio esta pequeña historia mientras veia un video con la traduccion de la cancion que canta Naruto: Itsu no hi nimo, en el canal de SasakiNH es un video realmente hermoso, en lo particular me encanta! sin duda ayudo a que me inspirara, era eso y el fic meu anjou de sumi_lyss para el fandom de pokemon jeje

espero que este pequeño shot? haya sido de su agrado, en lo personal me gusto como quedo pero aun asi siento que le falto algo pero no se que... :/

deseo leer sus comentarios y sus criticas o lo que tengas que decir acerca de esta creacion que salio de mi inspiracion jejeje

nos vemos.


End file.
